Cyborgs & Symbiotes
by flameblade89
Summary: On the planet Exanton, two brothers team up to take down the criminal underworld. This only gets more frustrating with their newest rival, a speed-demon cyborg, and a mutant invasion. Rated T for Language and Mild Violence. ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE.
1. The Crash

**DISCLAIMER: This Cloak is different from the one featured on _Ultimate Spider-Man._ This one is mine while the one in that series belongs to Marvel. Brad Platinum/Jet and Miranda Haynes belong to Yusei-pal473.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Crash**

It all started with a race. A hyper race to be precise. What is a hyper race you ask? Well imagine NASCAR but 10x as fast and the cars are a bit sleeker. This is no kiddie race. You don't get in for being the least bit slow. Only the best can compete in the Crag City Colonial Annual HR and win the big prize! My brother brad was there when it all happened. This is his POV.

He was coming in the last turn. That's when it happened. His H.C started going out of control and crashed into the outside wall causing the engine to burst into flames. The paramedics raced to the crash. I could tell it wasn't good. Meanwhile Crag City's Chief Engineer heard it all on the radio. _'That's one bastard that probably wont make it,'_ he thought. He left the office and started home. On the way, he met up with his brother Brad. "I guess u heard?" asked Brad.

"Yeah I heard," said Todd.

They started home. Todd reached for the knob and opened the door. When the door opened the brothers were jumped by some sort of red and black liquid. Todd by the black, then Brad by the red. They tried to fight it but it was no use. It started seeping in to their bodies. Just then they started hearing voices in their heads. **"Calm down, Platinum brothers,"** it said. **"We are the Symbiotes that now reside in your bodies. You have both heard what happened to your friend and the recent crime wave that has struck Crag City."**

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

**Basically, what me and Yusei-pal473 are doing is creating what is called the 'Symbiote Trilogy'. Originally, on my old account crazyblade89, this story was supposed to be the original and a stand-alone, as was his _Bleach_ story 'Symbios-Issues'. However, we decided that, in the process of making this account, that we'd make these stories a trilogy with this being a prequel to his story. This story will focus on Cloak, his brother, and their teammates during their mission to stop evil. After I complete this, we're going to co-write the third one, reuniting Cloak with Jet and Yusei-pal473's main OC Logan Washburn.**


	2. Krag City's New Crime Fighters!

**Hey, guys, this is Yusei-pal473 here. I'm not too crazy about POV stories like my cousin flameblade89, and since we decided to co-write this story, the POV thing won't kick in when I'm writing. Just thought I'd let you guys know. Now, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Just a reminder, this Cloak, as well as Blur (who will be introduced later) belongs to flameblade89 (the main author of the fic) while Marvel's Cloak belongs to Marvel. Jet and Miranda Haynes belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Krag City's New Crime Fighters!**

Everything so far was a daze for Todd and Brad. One minute, they were discussing the Sonny Seconds accident and the next, they get jumped by two liquid beings that call themselves 'Symbiotes'. As they were going over what happened just now, Brad was the first of the brothers to have one thought in his head: "I hate to break your mushy little hearts, but um…SONNY SECONDS IS NO FRIEND OF MINE!"

"**It doesn't matter if he's a friend of yours or not!"** his Symbiote exclaimed, giving him a bit of a headache. **"We have decided to aid ALL civilians alongside our hosts whether they like them or not!"**

"**Don't get us wrong. You two are still in control,"** Todd's Symbiote added. **"However, we do have a conscience. If what happened to Sonny Seconds goes unpunished, then we would feel guilty. I'm certain that rivals have a degree of respect for one another, correct?"**

"You are right," said Todd. "That would be bad for the conscience. However, if you think that Seconds gives two-thirds of a damn to his opponent, especially Brad, then you two need to rethink that concept. It's Brad that shows the respect on the track, even when he's on his top two fields. We'll investigate the accident, but we won't like it."

"Agreed," Brad said after recovering from the sharp pain in his head.

"**We knew you'd see it our way." **Brad rolled his eyes at his Symbiote's remark. **"That was no accident, however. That was the work of a crooked mechanic named 'Sabotage'. His motif is destroying Hyper Cars from the inside out."**

* * *

Since Todd didn't get out but to head to his office (due to his career as the Chief Engineer of Krag City), Brad had to show him the way to the track. The reporter often covered sporting events on the professional track as well as the street track. That is, unless he was one of the racers on the latter. If a report didn't come in for the street track, then his boss knew that Brad participated himself, which he was alright with. There were racers that came from different worlds to race the guy, but the one he had a quarrel with was Sonny Seconds. Their racing records were tied and they were trying to break it in their own favor. His Symbiote figured this out, which was what also made it understand why he said that they weren't friends.

When the brothers got to the gate, they had to get passed security. It wasn't very tight since they thought that Seconds' accident was an accident. However, it was by no means easy. Todd hid in the shadows while Brad got to the rafters. Since the reporter had never had to sneak in before, it was a little hard for him. Todd followed him as best he could. Luckily, the security was in the hallways, so they had no problem getting to the garages. "Okay, Brad, which one is Seconds' garage?" Todd asked.

"It's the one with his caricature on it," he answered, directing the Chief Engineer to the garage. It had a goofy looking guy with black hair and glasses flashing a smile. "I'm surprised I didn't insult him."

"C'mon. Let's have a look around." They opened up the garage and saw the damaged Hyper Car sitting on the lift. "I don't care who the person is. That should never happen to anyone's car."

"That's something we can agree on." They looked around the garage, including under the car on Brad's part, and still saw no sign that Sabotage left his work behind. "Man, this bites. How are we supposed to find the crook if we can't find anything he left behind?" Brad asked. He popped the hood to have a look at the engine and saw something peculiar. It was a small device with a Jolly Roger symbol on it, only the crossbones were wrenches and the skull had a metallic look to them.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?" asked a voice. There was a mechanic that was still in the building, so the brothers got suspicious. Their Symbiotes allowed them to change their appearances to someone else, so Todd chose someone that had a bit of age on him. Luckily, the overcoat he was wearing added to the disguise. "I'm talking to you!"

"The name's Roger Bennett and over there's my protégé Bucky," Todd said, getting a glare from Brad. "We're investigating the Sonny Seconds case. You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?"

"Not particularly, no. Look, I've never heard of your detective agency, Mr. Bennett, so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." Todd took notice of the wrench and saw that it had the same Jolly Roger symbol as the device that Brad found. He looked on the clipboard that the mechanic was holding and it had the same symbol on it.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us about that wrench of yours, Mack."

"W-What are you talking about? Every mechanic has a wrench."

"That's true, but every mechanic that's in the racing side of the Hyper Car business has their tools decked out with the logo of the team their associated with," Brad said.

"The skull-and-cross-wrench symbol's on your clipboard and on this little device that Bucky found as well as the wrench. Plus, all the mechanics go to sleep at night and prepare for the next day. I'm afraid you've just been caught, buster. Or should I call you 'Sabotage'?" The 'mechanic knew that he was caught, so he took off running. The brothers were about to pursue him when the Symbiotes covered their bodies, Todd in a black suit and Brad in a red. "Not bad, but what can we do?"

"**You can use these Symbiote suits to make webbing and weapons. There is a distinct difference between you both as you, Todd, have super strength while your brother has been given super speed,"** said Todd's Symbiote. The duo smirked and took off after Sabotage.

* * *

During the chase, Brad took the lead since he was the faster of the duo. He spotted Sabotage's car and ran on the walls. Todd kept jumping on the street lamps to catch up. Suddenly, they got an idea, so Brad jumped off the wall, slung a web on the back of the car, and pulled back to slow it down. Sabotage saw what he was doing and swerved left and right trying to shake him off. After about four or five tries, he sent Brad to a wall and kept going. "Heh, that'll teach you!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, he got the shock of a lifetime as Todd jumped on the hood and punched through the window, grabbing him by the shirt, and jumped off the car. It fell of the bridge they were on and exploded once they landed. "Hey, that was my car!"

"You won't need it where you're going," Todd said in a menacing manner.

"Who…who are you?"

"Just call me 'Cloak'." Todd ended the conversation with a punch and webbed him to the wall. He quickly left and got Brad just as the police arrived. "Are you okay, bro?"

"Yeah, just fine. That's going to leave a mark, though," said Brad.

* * *

The next day at the _Krag Times_ HQ, Brad walked and was about to do his regular work when the boss called him in. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked.

"Oh, Platinum, come in and take a seat," the boss said. He was a human who was in his mid-40s with a goatee on his face. He also wore a white shirt with a tie on it. "I understand you were there when your 'buddy' Seconds had his crash."

"Yes, Mr. Curtis, I was."

"Well, it turns out that because of that crash, a couple of vigilante's arrived in town to investigate. I keep hearing police reports about them, so I figured I ought to put you and a new partner on the case. I have faith that you'll be able to work well with her since you're a hit with the ladies because of your own racing on the streets." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." In stepped a young woman, who was 5' 7", had blonde hair down to her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a white sweater, khaki vest, blue jeans, black frame glasses, and white tennis shoes. "Ah, so you're here. Brad Platinum, meet your new partner Miss Miranda Haynes. She'll be helping on the investigations of these vigilantes as well as covering your street races." Mr. Curtis' words came as a shock to both of them.

"B-B-But I never said…" Miranda began before being interrupted by their boss.

"That's alright. I just wanted people to read about Platinum's progress as a street racer. He does it as a hobby, you know."

"Wait, does this mean that I'm off the Sports section?" asked Brad.

"No, Platinum, you're still on it for both professional and street races. However, if you're the one racing, then Miss Haynes will cover for you. It's just that I want you two to work together to find out more on these vigilantes. Find out who they are and what they do. You know this, but I'll say it anyways since Miss Haynes is new. Just be careful because the streets are littered with criminals. I'll see what I can do to give you two some tips. I also want you two to get to know each other as well. Think you can manage that?"

The two reporters looked at each other before Brad smirked. "Oh yeah," he said.

"Good. Try and stay out of trouble, Platinum."

"With my brother being the Chief Engineer of the city, I doubt that'll be possible."

CHAPTER 2 END

* * *

**Once again, this is Yusei-pal473 here. Flameblade89 and I agreed to each write a chapter for this story. Believe me when I say, we'd really like your input here. So if you'd tell us what you think about it, that'd be great.**


	3. Todd's New Ride!

**Todd's New Ride!**

Brad had just gotten off work he was going to meet up with his brother Todd at the usual place they hung out at. When he got there he saw no sign of his brother's normal ride. So he assumed he hadn't gotten there yet. But when he opened the door, he saw Todd was already sat at a booth. So he sat down across from him and started talking. "Hey Todd you will never believe this! My boss Mr. Curtis gave me a new assignment and he is having me work with a partner and he is going to put my races in the paper and..." He saw that Todd is zoned out. "Hey Todd, you there?" he asked. _"Todd!"_

Todd looked up slowly at Brad. "Oh hey, Brad. When did you get here?" the other brother asked. Brad saw that his brother was not his normal self.

"Okay, bro, what gives?"

"It's Sonny, Brad. I miss him. He was like a brother to me." At those words Brad got a bit ticked off.

"Well he was a rival to me. Arrogant, snotty, disrespectful to his opponent. That's how I will remember him. And we still have a tie we need to break on the street circuit. But I wouldn't wish what happened to him to happen to anyone." Todd was deep in thought.

"Okay, bro, you want a race, you got a race! Me and you will race in memory of Seconds. It will be like old times."

"I will admit it won't be the same without him to race against," said Brad.

"See u miss him a bit," Todd said.

"We need to get you a bike though. We usually compete in motorcycle races," said Brad.

"Come outside I need to show you something."

* * *

Todd and Brad went outside. Todd reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device with some buttons on it. He pressed one of them and a motorcycle appears out of thin air. Brads jaw drops. "How long have u had this bro?" Brad asked.

"For a while. Been fixing it up. I'm not kragg cities chief engineer for nothing," Todd responded with a smirk.

"Let's see...Top speed looks to be about 90 parsecs...You seem to have put a sleek black paint job on it overall not bad." Todd hopped on the bike and kick started the engine but no sound came out. Then he starts riding circles around where Brad was standing. "What kind of motor is it?" asked Brad.

"I call it a 'Zeneron Engine', or 'Z-Engine' for short. It's my own design."

CHAPTER 3 END

**Okay, guys, as Yusei-pal473 pointed out, he and I are co-writing this fic. I'm trying to match his writing style to the best of my ability, so I hope you appreciate it. He'll be writing the next chapter while he's working on his other fics. Later.**


	4. The Race Between Brothers!

**Hey, guys, it's Yusei-pal473 here to bring you the fourth chapter to 'Cyborgs &amp; Symbiotes'. You'll have to pardon the fluctuating lengths between the chapters. Flameblade89 is still trying his best, but there is some stuff I have to help him clean up. I can't say much more on the grounds that he might try to kill me.**

* * *

**The Race Between Brothers!**

It was a beautiful day for Underground Racing on Exanton. Everyone was out and about. No one would expect a race in the daytime in that department. Miranda had just come along and saw that Todd and Brad were getting ready for their race. She ran up to Brad real quickly. "Hey, Platinum, since you're about to get in a race, do we count this one?" she asked.

"No. Todd and I are just racing in Seconds' memory…and just for kicks. I'll let you know, Miranda," Brad answered. He and Todd pulled up to the starting line, which was a cross-section, and got ready for the green light. "So, what'll it be? Sprint, Drag, Drift, or Circuit?"

"How about we go with a one-lap Circuit Race?" Todd suggested. He sent a map to his brother's GPS and highlighted the route. Once the green light was lit, the two brothers took off. Right off the bat, Brad figured out how fast Todd's Z-Engine made his bike. "By the way, who was that girl?!"

"That was my new partner at the _Times_. Her name's Miranda Haynes! I'll tell you about her after the race!"

* * *

The race was a close one between the two. For someone who has never raced a day in his life, Todd wasn't doing too badly. They took their friendly competition to the highway and started speeding up. The cops were about to chase them until they realized that it was a race. That was a benefit of Underground Racing on Exanton: everyone knew about it and they knew that it wasn't illegal. Todd pushed a button and sped even further on up. _'So that's what that Z-Engine can do. He made a good one,_' Brad thought before smirking.

Not one to be outdone, he pushed the 'Turbo Boost' button on his own motorcycle and caught up with his brother, soon zooming past him. _'I can't use too much Turbo. It'll drain the Nitrous tanks and it takes credits to refill them. Besides, I think I left him in the dust.'_ He switched off the Nitro, but continued riding at a fast pace. Before he hit the exit, though, a familiar figure passed him. It was Todd. He passed Brad with the help of a special booster on the Z-Engine. They raced their way back to town neck-and-neck. However, Brad ran out of Nitrous and narrowly lost the race. "I guess I used too much of the Turbo."

"You got that right," Todd said with a smirk.

* * *

The Platinum brothers were on their way back to the pizza joint. During that time, Brad told Todd about Miranda and their partnership. Todd, knowing that Brad was usually crazy about cute girls, teased him like he usually does. "So this 'Miranda' girl," he said. "Have you asked her out yet? Knowing you, you probably asked her to your bed."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh. I don't just simply talk to a girl to get her to sleep with me, you know. I'd like to have that special relationship with her that takes time to build. I've never been one for one-night stands. Besides, my relationship with Ms. Haynes is professional," Brad explained. Speaking of Miranda, she was at the pizza parlor waiting for the brothers to get back.

"There you guys are. Who won?" she asked.

"Unfortunately for me, it was Mr. Never-been-in-a-race-my-whole-life here. He designed this new engine called a 'Zeneron Engine'. It emits no sound, but it gets his bike up to high speeds in a heartbeat."

'_I'd recommend you get one installed on your bike as well. It'll certainly help out in your races. If someone like Seconds does show up, you need to outride and outsmart him,'_ Todd said through telepathy.

'_Thanks for the recommendation,'_ Brad responded dryly. Suddenly, the trio heard screams, so they looked and saw civilians running scared from a monster…or at least, they thought it was a monster. The creature landed and started looking around. Todd, Brad, and Miranda ran over to it to have a better look. It looked in their direction and saw them, Todd in particular. The creature glided towards them and took Todd into the air. "Todd!" Brad exclaimed, worried about his brother. "Miranda, I want you to find somewhere safe to hide."

"Yeah right! Like I'm leaving you here!" she said to him.

"I said get going!" Brad's outburst was enough for Miranda to listen to him. She went and hid behind the corner of a building as Brad took a crowbar from his bike and charged for the 'monster'. He prepared to swing, but the 'monster' hit him with its wing and knocked him back. _'Todd, see if there's anything you can do about this,'_ said the racer through telepathy.

Todd did as told and saw that the creature was a girl with black, back-length hair, skintight shirt and pants to match, and black elbow-length gloves with red spikes on her knuckles and biceps. "C…Crystal? Is that you?" he asked with a frightened look.

"'Crystal'?" repeated Brad, who heard the name. The mutant didn't say a thing. She took the Chief Engineer high in the sky and slammed him down to the ground. Brad rushed over to Todd's location as Crystal dove down at him. He blocked a swipe from her hand, causing her fly up and prepare another attack. "Todd, do you mind telling me what the heck's going on?"

"That's Crystal Hughes, a girl I haven't seen in a while. Something happened to her to make her look like that and to give her a flight ability."

"You mean like gene splicing? Damn. And here I thought she was some alien species we don't know about."

"Whoever did this was too cruel to be called human." Suddenly, Crystal swooped down and tried to attack the brothers, but Todd jumped in front of her and grabbed her. "Crystal, listen to me. It's me. Todd. Don't you remember?" As they were struggling, Crystal came to her senses. "Crystal?"

She shook her head and took in her surroundings. "Todd? What happened?" The brothers looked at each other as Miranda came up out of her hiding place. They saw that Crystal really wanted to know what happened, so Miranda pulled out a mirror. The mutant had a good look at herself and was horrified. She looked at her red wings, which had white claws on them. "Now I remember."

* * *

They got back to the pizza parlor with Todd having his arms around Crystal. The benefit of Crystal's look was that Exanton had non-human species as well, so she could still blend in. "Tell you what. I'll get us a pizza while you explain what's going on. I lost the race anyways," said Brad.

"We'll take a Pepperoni and Cheese," Todd said.

"Alright, Todd. Miranda and I will get the pizza while you…'comfort'…Crystal there." Todd's response was a telepathic image of the middle finger, almost getting the more laidback brother to bust out laughing. Brad was also hit by Miranda. "What? I've got to lighten the mood a little."

"Now's not the time, Platinum. Can't you see that she's going through too much as it is? Your corny jokes aren't exactly helping."

Now that the news team was out of what Crystal suspected was hearing range, she began to tell her story, unaware of the telepathic link between the brothers. "Where do I begin, Todd? A few nights ago, I was on K-Face speaking to several friends of mine. We always have a good time. Suddenly, I saw a 'Help Wanted' ad for this organization called '_McSleez Inc_.' I thought nothing of it when I went there. After I arrived, I was immediately fascinated with the work he does with machines. I had believed McSleez wanted to hire a paid intern. I was knocked out by this brute, though, and taken somewhere else. I don't remember much after that," she explained.

Todd was rubbing her back in comfort as she told the story. "That's horrible. What monster could do such a thing?" he asked. _'Did you catch all of that, bro?'_

'_Oh yeah,'_ Brad responded. _'Miranda and I will investigate _McSleez Inc._ and find out more on what they work with. You stay with Crystal and keep her company.'_ Brad turned to Miranda and told her the next plan. She was confused why, but since he worked for the _Times_ longer, she'd trust him on it. They gave them their pizza and took their own as they left in Miranda's car. Luckily, Brad's motorcycle had a function that put it in a portable wheel shape after pushing a few buttons.

* * *

At _McSleez Inc._ there was a patient lying in bed. He had cybernetic implants on his body from an accident, essentially making him a cyborg. He wore a black shirt that covered his chest, which had metal on the abdominal areas and back. He also wore a pair of blue jeans, covering his cybernetic legs. He looked around and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a lovely-looking brunette in a business suit. "Mr. Seconds?" she asked.

"That's me, but my friends and family call me 'Sonny'. Do you mind if I call you an angel? Because you look like one," said Sonny, trying to flirt with her.

"No, Mr. Seconds. My name is Tilly and I'm afraid that I'm here strictly on business. Judging from your stats, your injury was due to a sabotaged car. You were so close to death that your uncle Yukon McSleez used cybernetic technology to fix you up. You'll have to figure out what you can do with it on your own. You'll be scheduled for transfer back to Krag City National Hospital for further research."

"What, you can't just find out more on me yourself? For an angel, you sure are cruel."

"I guess the first thing they'll have to examine is your head. Do you flirt with every girl you see?"

"Well I put on a show for the ladies, but flirt? No."

"So you're not flirting with me? You don't even know me."

"Well not yet," said Sonny with a grin.

"Real cute, but I'm afraid I can't get emotionally involved with you."

"Why not?"

"Your uncle wouldn't approve of us," said Tilly.

"Well…give us time."

"You're persistent, aren't you?"

"And you actually like it, don't you?" The remark put a blush on Tilly's face.

"I had better tell your uncle the news." She went to the door as Sonny shot her another smile. Once Tilly opened the door, a big hulking brute appeared. "Wait, what are you… You're not allowed in here!" She was slammed by the brute and hit the wall knocked out. The brute grabbed Sonny and took off out the window.

* * *

Brad and Miranda arrived at the building that Crystal told them about and went inside. Brad noticed that the doors were off their tracks and several windows were broken. He indicated this to Miranda, who took it as a sign that she had to be careful. They had a look around and got to the reception desk. Miranda looked and found the room supposedly occupied by a certain rival of her partner's. "Sonny Seconds? I thought he was dead," said Brad.

"Apparently, whoever runs this operation patched him up. Let's go," Miranda said. They made their way to Sonny's room and saw that the door was off its hinges again. "Uh, Mr. Seconds, are you in here?"

There was no answer, so Brad opened the door with a fist clenched in case there was trouble. They saw that Tilly was lying on the ground. He went to wake her up while Miranda checked around. She saw that the window was broken from the inside. She heard some stirring and saw that Brad had sat Tilly down. "There you go. Now you rest up," he said.

"Hey, Brad, check this out."

"What is it, Miranda?" She picked up what looked like a feather from the bed using a pair of tweezers and showed it to Brad. "What the heck is this?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of us can do some research on this. We can probably get your brother to help with that part. You have a race tonight, so you could use some rest yourself."

"Let's take some pictures of the damage first before we head back to the city." Miranda nodded as they began taking photos, including the spot on the wall that Tilly made contact with. _'Something must've happened to Seconds if this mess is made. But what?"_ he thought.

CHAPTER 4 END

* * *

**Alright, guys, that's as far as I'm going to go before I pass the baton back to flameblade89. The problem with co-writing with me is that I tend to get inspiration for one of my own stories to the point where I can't finish my chapters for this one quick enough. At least I get it done, though. Alright, this is Yusei-pal473, and I'll see you guys on Chapter 6.**


End file.
